


rainy day

by Doitsuki



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Sibling Incest, Tsundere, i havent even read about the time they went there but whatever I know enough to set some smut, kek, mild dubcon, nargothrond memes, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitsuki/pseuds/Doitsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curufin is probably missing his father or something that'S WHY CELEGORM'S HERE TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!! WITH KISSES!!! AND ANNOYANCE!! AND DONG!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> LOL BYE  
> [[ambience]](www.rainymood.com)

It was a dreary day in Nargothrond, the kind where strong winds whipped the trees around and heavy rain soaked the ground. The elves were a little frightened of Manwë’s wrath and remained inside, some praying quietly for the Vala’s favour. Two however were engaged in mild sin, and they were the two brothers Curufin and Celegorm. Inside a wide, ornate sitting room Curufin sat on a gilded windowsill while his brother lay on the nearby couch. Celegorm’s arm hung down to touch the fluffy blue carpet with two long fingers. He’d never been so bored in all his life and the sight of his brother fidgeting did little to ease his mind. Here there was _something_ to stimulate him other than the crackling fire and fierce rain, but Curufin seemed intent on staying quiet. His thin lips so alike to Fëanor’s curved pout were drawn tight, in a line matching the downward set of his eyebrows. Said brows shadowed dark eyes ringed with black liner and long, thick lashes. Celegorm found himself staring, over the face that could have been their father’s own. Those cheekbones had such a delicate, painterly highlight being so close to the window, through which soft light shone. It was a little early in the afternoon for the skies to change colour, thus everything remained grey and dull. Celegorm craved fresh, crisp air and the luscious greens of a healthy forest, coupled with birdsong and companionship. Here with his dour brother and not a thing to do, he groaned.

“Ai, Curvo will you _tell_ me what is on your mind? You have had that horrible expression on your face for the last hour.”

Curufin narrowed his eyes until they closed, and he was squinting again moments later. “If you have a problem, you can leave.”

Celegorm sat up, his rich blonde hair bouncing into his lap. The curly mass once again was disturbed when he rose to his full height. Curufin rolled his eyes and bit his tongue, glaring out of the window. He knew what was coming next.

In all his tall, proud majesty Celegorm strode to his brother’s side to peep out the window too. “What’s so interesting out there, hm? I’m going to pretend you’re not an utterly rude and intolerable git, just for the moment.”

Curufin gasped as if scandalized to the highest degree. Wearing his level 3 _how-dare-you_ face complete with wide eyes and slightly parted lips, he drew in a breath to insult his brother. He choked and spluttered on that breath when Celegorm kissed him, warmth and wetness all-encompassing. He flailed by the window so hard he nearly shattered it with a wayward elbow and gripped his brother by the hair, tugging fiercely from the side. Celegorm growled, low in his throat. Then Curufin remembered. He _liked_ that.

“Fuck off, I’m not in the mood.” He managed to protest once Celegorm drew breath but only more kisses came upon him, at his neck, cheek and anywhere else when he dodged.

“Oh, stop your squirming…” murmured the blonde, shivering a little. “If you continue to be so cold to me, I might, mm, die…”

“Don’t joke about such things!” Curufin scolded him in a shockingly accurate imitation of Fëanor’s voice, stilling Celegorm’s pervasive motions for a time.

 _‘Ah, that works. Let’s try again…’_ Breathing deep with his face by the window, Curufin observed two raindrops joining before turning to his brother. “After all we have been through, you can _not_ be so flippant about death.”

“Yes, _Atar_.” Celegorm’s flirty little smirk and hand wave made it sound more like he’d been ordered to strip instead of shut up about traumatic events. His words however had a certain effect on Curufin which both of them knew. Sitting there on the windowsill in his tight crimson tunic and dark pants, Curufin curtly coughed into his hand and blushed.

“So precious, for one so mature…” Reaching out, Celegorm clasped Curufin’s hand between his own two. There he placed a kiss upon the knuckles, just where Curufin wore a certain ring. This one he never took off – his father had made it for him on his hundredth begetting day and it glinted gold around a deep ruby. Curufin liked to think he held his father’s will with him and nothing truly terrible could happen when it was on. Then again, he’d only thought of it as such after Fëanor had died and nothing bad could compare to _that_.

Memories aside, Curufin was none too eager to become a hot mess under his brother’s eternal charms. Celegorm wore his usual light blue robes clasped only in the center, most of his chest and stomach revealed. Then there was the more indecent sight of a bulge between his legs, outlined in the thin fabric of his breeches. Curufin tugged his hand free and pointed at it, feigning disgust.

“What are you showing me that for, you fool? Get _off_ me. I told you, I’m not in the mood.” His snide manner did nothing to deter Celegorm’s persistent arousal, a thing of legend. Celegorm, being much larger in stature and strength cuddled Curufin while standing, pushing his brother up against the window. Curufin’s legs went everywhere trying to not fall but ended up with one bent knee against cold glass and the other dangling to touch the floor. Celegorm’s hardness pressed into Curufin’s thigh, at the mercy of one very twitchy leg.

“Raise your knee and I’ll bite you.” he warned, rubbing himself against his trapped brother. “Come now. Relax.”

“Ugh….!” Curufin had no choice and thought of his brother as quite the animal, what with his dangerous sex drive and predatory side. Those muscles were to be feared, not fought against, but Curufin also had the habit of fighting _any_ and _everything_ he could. He brought a fist beneath his brother’s chin, running prominent knuckles against taut flesh. “Bite me and lose your windpipe, you _heathen_.”

“Ooohh? Savage, aren’t you? Perhaps I should take you here and now then, in front of the wild. You’ll be thrashing like those trees soon enough.” Very near to the window was the courtyard outside, where bushes and trees twisted in the roaring wind. Only thin elven glass supported Curufin now, cold like the rain could be against his skin. He watched, indecisive and silent as Celegorm dipped his head without breaking eye contact, in the manner of one cautious near a beast. Slowly Celegorm opened his mouth and licked down a squared middle finger, roughened from centuries of hard work.

“Mmm…” His lips closed around the finger, finding it easy to pull away from the loosening fist. It was in this moment, when his skilful tongue tickled supple flesh and his reddened lips sucked that he gazed into his brother’s eyes. There was no resistance to be found in the mingled reddish silver dawn, from which a sun rose beaming rays of acceptance. This was the moment when Curufin gave in, and the sign Celegorm sought before further contact. Curufin knew not of his telling signs and glanced away, face thoroughly flushed. There was no use backing down now, not when his brother was reminding him of what else he could do with his tongue.

“Y…You’re disgusting.” Curufin grunted, still staring at the bottom corner of the windowsill as he took his finger back and wiped it on Celegorm’s bare neck.

“Mmm, but I can be much worse…” Celegorm’s toothy grin vanished as he swept his tongue past his lips, coming to a more devilish smile. “Shall I taste you somewhere else? Your fingers aren’t long enough for me…”

There was a mild compliment hidden in his words that Curufin understood and clicked his tongue at, expressing distaste in a loud “Tch”. He did however like the sound of that and as Celegorm eased up, he arranged himself in a more comfortable position with his cheek against the window. “Hurry up then, you big harlot. Get it over and done with.”

Shameless and brimming with lewd promise, Celegorm flipped his glorious mane back and unleashed the thick erection tenting his breeches. “What shall I get in return for my fine services?”

“You get to gaze upon me and that is reward enough. _Down_.” said Curufin, and his brother obeyed. Resting one elbow on the windowsill and squatting somewhat, Celegorm nudged Curufin’s legs apart just a bit more with his face. Someone was clearly sensitive by the way twitches wracked his body, hot breath steaming against the window. Celegorm decided to tease a little and opened his mouth wide, laving his tongue against Curufin’s trapped length through his leggings.

“I-idiot, just take them off already!” Curufin was having none of it and smacked his brother in the head, scowling as Celegorm moaned. “Nh!” A wet patch dampened his dry arousal and it was all Celegorm’s fault. Celegorm, being nose-deep in delicious warmth smelt a sweetness akin to butter cookies dipped in honey. Fine, pleasing and a little indulgent.

“I’ve forgotten how long it’s been…” Celegorm purred silkily up at his brother, sky blue eyes holding a demure half-lidded gaze. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” His teeth caught the rolled edge of Curufin’s leggings and pulled down until up sprang the sweet roll. He lapped up what cream dotted the tip and was forced aside by a sudden thigh-jerk reaction. It was no problem, for he merely turned his head and scraped his teeth against Curufin’s inner thigh. His cheek pressed against soft, full balls.

“Tyelkoooo….” Curufin twisted towards the window a bit more, his heavy cock hanging like a tantalizing snack before his brother’s face. “Make… haste…”

“Oh, but where’s the fun in that?” Celegorm readjusted his posture, breathing the deep, familiar scent of his brother’s arousal. “Nnn…. Be patient.”

Curufin was about to shoot a nasty reply back with a kick too but ended up crying out as his brother swallowed him whole. His cock, mind you, not his body. Celegorm wasn’t _that_ hungry.

Practiced in the arts of inhaling long objects and looking sexy while doing so, Celegorm stuffed as much of Curufin as he could into his throat. The moment of such a deep swallow flooded his mind with pleasure, for he was _very_ proud of his own skills and also loved filling himself completely. His eyes rolled back until they closed and a low, rumbling groan vibrated in his throat. Curufin had resigned himself to soft whimpers against the window purely because of what his brother’s tongue was doing. From side to side it swished, then was joined by hollowed cheeks and the fluid motion of a flexible neck.

“Ah, hh, Tyelko, ooohhnn…” Curufin felt about to break his neck at the angle he was tilting it at, his body naturally arching and tense. He scraped at the windowsill with his toes while one hand pressed against the glass and the other came down into his brother’s hair. To aid the rhythm of their bodily duet he grabbed a fistful of golden curls and jerked back and forth, assisting Celegorm’s own arousal. Oh, when he began to moan… it felt _so good_ around Curufin’s hardness all quivering and hot, accompanied with the most obscenely wet sounds possible. Curufin had no mind to be embarrassed now, when his brother was down there doing all _this_ to him and furiously masturbating as if trying to start a fire with his stick and stones. Fiery rubbing aside, Celegorm pulled back and sucked at the tip of Curufin’s cock, his tongue lapping into the leaking slit. There was that natural sugary taste he craved and it was untainted from months of restraint. Stroking himself fast enough to bring smoke from his crotch, Celegorm gasped against his brother’s flesh.

“Give it to me…” he breathed, eyeing the swollen tip hungrily. “Please.”

Curufin was quite satisfied with his brother’s service and when that pleading whisper touched him with a kiss afterwards he could not hold back any longer. With a sharp cry against the window he stiffened all over, milky white gushing in thick spurts from his cock. All of it covered Celegorm’s flushed face, including his hanging tongue and wet lips. Another load coated the floor, some spraying onto the wall. Curufin had time to smirk at the utterly content, wanton moan of his indulgent brother and joined him with a soft sigh. He melted down from the window onto the floor, beside the mess one of Finrod’s servants would have to clean later. For a time, they remained there in silence. The rain ceased over time, afternoon sinking into a cool evening.

Curufin could not remember what had been bothering him in the first place.

 


End file.
